springawakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendla Bergmann
Background ''Wendla Bergmann ''(May 5, 1878 - October 27, 1892) is a 14 year old girl, who lives in Germany in the 1890's. Wendla is naive about adult relationships but very charitable and nice. Wendla is close friends with Martha Bessell, Anna and Thea. She has an older sister (Ina Muller) who is married with two children, she is the daughter of Frau Bergmann, and childhood friends with Moritz Stiefel, Melchior Gabor and Ilse Neumann. Wendla is the female lead of the play and the musical, and dies in both. Lea Michele played Wendla in the Original Broadway Cast. In Spring Awakening, it starts with Wendla turning fourteen. She begins to to question the essence of childhood, to her mother. Plot Act 1 The play opens with Wendla, who has just turned fourteen, she is reluctant to wear a long dress given to her by her mother which results into an argument between the two. Next we see Wendla with her friends discussing Martha's home life, she tries to comfort Martha, but does not truly understand her pain. To help herself understand she asks Melchior (who finds her daydreaming as he is walking through the forest) to beat her with a stick. First he is reluctant but soon shows no remorse and starts hurting her, before running off. Wendla is unaware of how sex works, but does no longer believe in the stork, as her mother wants her to. This is shown straight away in the musical, however takes a little longer for the play to express this. Hayloft Scene In the musical Melchior advances on Wendla in the hayloft under the false pretense that Wendla is in love with him and wants to have sex, however Wendla had shown nearly no signs of having any feelings for Melchior beyond platonic ones, and panics, as she does not understand what is happening. She eventually relents, but still does not want to engage in the sexual activity; despite Melchior forcing himself on her. In the play, Wendla had a crush on Melchior but does not appreciate his advances on her in the hayloft; her protests, however, only spur Melchior on, as he assures her that love does not exists and his raping of her is perfectly fine and acceptable. This intercourse leads to Wendla getting pregant with his child, in both the play and the Musical Act two Wendla's mother finds a letter addressed to her from Melchior, she discovers her daughter sexual intercourse, and tries to fine Judge Gabor (Melchiors Father) as well as enlighten him on the situation. Frau Bergmann scolds Wendla for acting in such a manner. Wendla defends herself in saying it is her mothers fault for not telling her everything. Wendla is taken to a shady place where she is given a botched abortions by Mother Schmidt, at the cost to her life. Wendla supports Melchior as a spirit at the end of the musical, she does not appear again in the play. Personality Wendla is sweet and very innocent, but she has a streak of defiance and some dark undertones to her personality, underneath all that sweetness. She's fascinated with death, specifically her own, and her desire to experience real, intense emotions and sensations sometimes drive her to take drastic measures. She's very intelligent and compassionate, she's extremely curious about the world around her, but most of all, she's just a teenager discovering herself and coming into her own for the first time. Fun Facts * Wendla's vocal type is Mezzo-Soprano * She donates food, money and clothing to those less fortunate. * Wendla's Myer Briggs Personality type is ENFP * Deaf in the Deaf West Production *cinnamon roll *deserves so much better *impossible to think of her without crying Pictures Ye oldy.jpg Wendla and mother.jpg Shh.jpg Old Wendla.png Melchior is a creep.jpg Mamma.jpg Japan.jpg Melchior and wendla 3.jpg Melchior and wendla 2.jpg Melchior and wendla 1.jpg Mains.jpg Mains other.jpg Mains japan.jpg Mains 2.jpg Ilse.JPG Wendla.jpg SAPoster2.jpg WB.jpg FBSA.jpg